Anatheya and Illuminay
by sisteroffate
Summary: Its a play about two goddesses sisters who have never met. One is on the evil side and the other is on the good. Just keep reading and you will find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Characters might be added on later! **

**Chapter 1 or Act 1**

**Anatheya~**_Goddess of Darkness and Night_

**Illuminay~**_Goddess of Light and Day_

**Darthorion~**_God of Death and Destruction_

**Eltairin~**_God of Life and Harmony_

**Sheykor~**_Goddess of Earth and Healing_

**Lalkenia~**_Goddess of Love and Beauty_

**Bryrette~**_Goddess of Ice and Maddness_

**Limoonea~**_Goddess of Animals and Hunting_

**Raiyn~**_God of Storms and Water_

**Braird~**_God of Fire and Haterd_

**Mensye~**_God of Fate and Happiness_

**Telinor~**_God of Air and Art_

**Merindel~**_Priestess of the Gods_

**Brendalyne~**_Human_

**Jack~**_Lalkenia's secret human lover_

**Narrator 1**

**Narrator 2**

_(Enters Narrators)_

**Narrator 1: **A long time ago, there were gods who ruled an island called Azalea. Raiyn and Bryrette were the supreme rulers of the Gods. Raiyn stood for good while Bryrette stood for evil. Bryrette was pregnant with two daughters. Raiyn took one of the daughters while Bryrette took the other.

**Narrator 2: **Raiyn taught the daughter how to be good and show kindness and love to things. He named the daughter Illuminay. She grew up to be the most loved goddess of all.

**Narrator 1: **While Bryrette taught the other daughter true evil and hatred. She named the daughter Anatheya. She grew up to be the most hated goddess of all.

**Narrator 2: **Neither know that they were sisters and they were both total oppsites. One had blonde hair but the other black hair. They both had totally different veiws about humans. Illuminay wanted the humans to live while Anatheya wanted them to die. There is one thing they do have in commen and that is their beauty and eye color which is blue.

**Narrator 1: **They have never met but if they do meet then it will cause total chaos between the Gods. So who will win? Light or Darkness? Or will the humans reign come to an end...?

_(Exits Narrators and Enters Bryrette and Anatheya)_

**Anatheya: **Mother, I heard there is going to be a great meeting. May I come?

**Bryrette: **No, you can't come, my daughter since there is still a fuedgoing on between your father and I.

**Anatheya: **When is it going to end?

**Bryrette: **I don't know my daughter but soon I hope...

_(Enters Limoonae)_

**Limoonae: **The meeting is about to start, my mistress. We must hurry!

**Bryrette: **Thank you, Limoonae! Go on without me while I talk to my daughter.

**Limoonae: **Yes mistress!

_(Exits Limoonae)_

**Bryrette**_(Looking back at her daughter)_**: **While I am gone...I want you to practice with your powers, ok?

**Anatheya: **Yes mother!

_(Exits Bryrette and Enters Sheykor)_

**Sheykor: **I am here to guard you while Bryrette is alway.

**Anatheya: **I don't need a babysiter! I am 18 years-old and counting!

**Sheykor: **I know but your father thought it would be best.

**Anatheya: **My father...? Hey Sheykor! Do you know where the meeting is and what it is about?

**Sheykor: **Yes, it is about you and Illuminay but thats all I can tell you.

**Anatheya: **I had heard about Illuminay but I never met her before...could you tell me about her?

**Sheykor: **Well...she looks like you execpt she has blonde hair and isn't as dark as you...she is also the Goddess of Light and Day.

**Anatheya: **Can I ask you something?

**Sheykor: **Sure!

**Anatheya: **Will you lie to my mother about me practicing with my powers?

**Sheykor: **Yes, speaking of Illuminay...I got to go check up on her...

**Anatheya: **That will be fine.

_(Exits Anatheya and Sheykor)_

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_(Enters Narrator 2 and Illuminay)_

**Narrator 2: **Meanwhile the happier side of the Gods World, I**lluminay is brushing her hair as she hums to herself. She was very bored and has nothing better to do because her father has already left for the meeting. She wanted some company, but her father has told her she couldn't leave the room.**

**_(Exits Narrator 2 and enters _**_Sheykor)_

_**Sheykor: **__Hello Illuminay._

_**Illuminay: **__Hello Sheykor._

_**Sheykor: **__Is everything going ok in here?_

_**Illuminay: **__Yeah, I'm just really bored, but may I ask why you are here?_

_**Sheykor: **__I'm here because _Raiyn asked me to guard Anatheya and you while the other Gods are at the meeting.

**Illuminay: **So she didn't go either?

**Sheykor: **Yes, she didn't go too.

**Illuminay: **Sheykor, can I come with you to see her? I've always wondered what she looked like and I know people tell me all the time she looks like me, but with black hair. I know she is evil like mom, but I have met ever met her. So will you please take me to her?

**Sheykor: **There are two other Gods you haven't met.

**Illuminay: **Really? Who are they?

**Sheykor: **They live a solitude life and never come to the meetings because they both always too busy, but their names are **Eltairin and Darthorion. Eltairin is the God of Life and Harmony while Darthorion is the God of Death and **_Destruction. Even though they are complete opposites of each other, they are really good friends._

**Illuminay: **I would like to meet them one of these days.

**Sheykor: **I know.

**Illuminay: **So can you take me to see Anatheya?

**Skeykor: **I don't know…your father said you couldn't leave your room and…

**Illuminay: **Please.

**Sheykor: **I guess.

**Illuminay: **Yay!

**Sheykor: **Let's go.

_(Sheykor and Illuminay exits)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello everyone! I would like for say thanks to ****carol and 113 for reviewing this play. I'm sorry this is short, but I'm trying to get back in the groove of typing this play. Thank you and please do review.**


End file.
